Shot in the Dark
by thelastwalkingfeelsleft
Summary: Set in an AU of The Walking Dead Game, Lee manages to stop Lilly from killing Carley. Loosely based on the events in the original video game plot, this is a fanfic that not only explores the relationship between Lee and Carley, but the bond Clem develops with Carley.
1. The Pariah

_ "You think you're some tough bitch, don't you? Like nothing can hurt you. But you're just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it. Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once." _

Carley had countless more remarks to defend herself but she stopped, knowing it would make things worse. Lee glanced at her with admiration, always loving when Carley fought her own battles. It felt good to know that his attempts in helping others, especially her, were showing too. The snap of a skull made them turn around, seeing that Kenny had successfully dislodged the walker out from under the RV. While everyones eyes seemed focused on him, Lee turned back to Lilly, just as she was motioning for her gun. An extremely disturbing scenario flashed in Lee's mind and it was enough to prepare him for what was next.

"Now, what the fuck's the problem-" Kenny was cut off as a shot rang out, but Lee flung himself into Lilly seconds before she pulled the trigger. Carley let out a sharp cry and staggered for a moment before collapsing onto the ground in pain. By then, Lee had viciously pinned Lilly to the RV and shifted all his weight on her, not caring if he hurt her. **"DROP IT."** Lee's eyes were deathly cold as he curled his lip in disgust, blood pulsing with ferocity, veins tightening near his neck. Madness flickered in the man's eyes and anger began to rise inside his chest, intensifying with every breath he took. Lilly released the gun, going slightly limp, and feeling crushed underneath Lee's weight.

"She can't be trusted, Lee." she insisted, "I swear!"

"Kenny! What's happening?!" Katja asked from the passenger seat.

"Nothing hun!" Kenny called, "Jesus christ..." he breathed, kneeling down to where Carley was struggling to stand.

She cringed in pain, holding her shoulder, "I-I'm alright."

"It's grazed her shoulder..." Kenny muttered then stood to face Lilly, "What the hell would killing Carley have accomplished?"

"She can't be trusted!" Lilly repeated.

"Kenny..." Lee's voice was hoarse. There was no time to direct all their anger towards Lilly. He needed to get to Carley, needed to keep her alive...that woman couldn't die, he wouldn't let that happen.

"What do we do with her?" Ben asked slowly.

Before Lee could answer, Kenny did; "_Leave_ her for the walkers."

"I was trying to protect all of us." Lilly began to panic, realizing what her attempted actions were going to cost her.

"By killing Carley?" Lee snarled, teeth clenched and eyes narrowed.

"You're a murderer, Lilly!" Kenny chimed in, "We can't have you with us."

"_I'm_ a murderer? You've had Lee with you this whole time-"

"I don't care 'bout what he did before all this."

Lilly's jaw dropped, already feeling that she had lost this battle, "You _know_?"

"Yeah." Kenny sneered, "Lee's a good man and he's never done anything to hurt me, my family, or anyone else I know. Unlike _you_."

Lilly lowered her head, "I don't have anything left..."

"That **still** doesn't fucking explain why you tried to kill Carley." Lee's voice was a husky growl, feeling nothing but disdain towards Lilly.

Kenny picked up the gun she dropped and looked to Lee, "I'll make sure she doesn't do anythin' stupid." he glanced to Carley then back at Lee, nodding, "Looks like you're the only man she'd want at her side right now."

Lee's face flushed, realizing that it wasn't a secret that him and Carley had built a romance over those past several weeks.

"Go on, pal, I'll handle the she-devil."

"Ben, get Katja." Lee instructed firmly.

"O-Okay!" the young teenager clambered into the RV. Lee knelt down, seeing Carley's shoulder blade soaked in blood. He wasn't sure whether the bullet had entered the side or top of her shoulder; either way, she was losing a lot of blood. _Gotta stop the bleeding, gotta stop the bleeding, gotta stop-_ Lee repeated those words over and over inside his head before removing his blue shirt and wrapping it around the part of Carley's shoulder where blood seemed to be coming from.

"Jesus..." he muttered.

"Lee, I'm fine." she forced herself to stand this time but practically fell into his arms, the pain in her shoulder excruciating. "Fuck!" she spat with frustration.

"Carley..." Lee said softly, looking directly into her eyes, "Please." She looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face. As much as she hated it, the woman understood that she'd have to let him help her and being so independent made that difficult. Lee finished wrapping her arm up and applied pressure, which made her wince in pain.

Ben clumsily stumbled out of the RV. "Katja can't come..."

"Why the hell not?!" Lee demanded angrily.

"I-I don't know!" Ben's eyes were frantic, "She says Duck isn't feeling well."

"Goddamnit." Lee breathed.

"If she hadn't been stealing supplies! None of this would have happened!"

_"Shut the fuck up, Lilly_." Lee muttered coldly, carefully putting a knot in the shirt gauze so it would stay on Carley's shoulder. Sincerity washed over his face when their eyes met and Lee found himself getting lost in all the warmth and vibrance her eyes emanated. The moment was broken when they all recognized a sound they had become so familiar with- the growls and grunts of more than one walker.

"Shit." Kenny shook his head, "You two, get Carley in the RV. I'll cover you!"

Clementine, who had been watching from the RV steps, bolted back into the vehicle. Kenny remained where he was, keeping Lilly at gunpoint, eyes darting around, waiting for the first walker to emerge. Lee put every bit of strength he had into making sure Carley was safely in the RV. Together, him and Ben lay her on the small sofa. "Keep a fucking eye on her!" Lee's mind was consumed in fear, while his eyes forced to appear calm.

"I will, I will!" Ben nearly squeaked. Lee returned to the side of the road just as Kenny shot down a walker.

"We gotta get the hell outta' here Lee!" he hollered, then glared at Lilly, "We're leaving this crazy bitch!" Without another word, he raced back to the drivers seat.

"You can't leave me here!" Lilly was practically sobbing now. Lee stared at her, almost hating himself for the choice he knew was necessary. Regardless, he would hate himself _even_ more if he let Lilly stay just for her to cause harm on someone in his group. Lee understood the pain of losing her father, but it didn't answer to why she had wanted to kill Carley. _Was Lilly really that emotionally damaged?_

"You should have thought about that before pulling the trigger."

"Just because I tried to kill your fucking girlfriend doesn't mean you should leave me on the side of the road!" Lilly hissed.

"Just because there were stolen supplies doesn't mean it was Carley." Lee responded, menacingly glaring at her.

"I'm coming with you..." she insisted, slowly advancing towards him.

Lee held the gun up and shook his head, "No Lilly, you're not."

She stared at him in disbelief, slowly beginning to realize that this man had made up his mind. "Lee...please..." her eyes were filled with terror and agony.

"I'm sorry, Lilly." Lee looked at the broken woman standing just a few feet away from him. What Lee had just witnessed, how close Lilly had gotten to ending a life, scared him and that fear intensified when he thought of the danger she would be if he let her stay._** L****ines needed to be drawn**._

He shook his head, "No Lilly."

"I'll die out here!" Lilly gestured towards the woods, hearing the walkers draw nearer.

"I **_don't_** care." the look in Lee's hostile eyes had no sign of exaggeration.

"Move your ass Lee!" Kenny ordered, revving the engine. With one final stare, Lee turned away from the mentally distraught Lilly, stepped into the RV, and shut the door behind him. Peering through the RV's back window, Lee watched as her shadowy figure faded into the night. Just like that, it was over but instead of feeling relief, there was nothing but pain flowing through his body.

"Lee, a word please?" Katja called.

The man made his way to the front of the RV, "Is Duck feeling alright..."

Katja lifted the boy's shirt, revealing what was the mark of death: walker bite.

"Happened during the raid." Kenny murmured.

Lee struggled to take a full breath, "What's the plan?"

"The same." Kenny growled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you with Carley-" Katja started.

Lee put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. Just tell me what I can do for her."

"I think I might have seen a first-aid kit in the rear compartment of the RV. Give her painkillers..." she held Duck closer, "I'll get to her when I can, Lee...I'm sorry-"

"You don't need to apologize." Lee said gently.

Katja's eyes looked up to Lee, "If you get the chance...please let Clementine know about...about Duck."

Lee nodded gravely, "I will."


	2. The Wounded

Lee Everett felt sick to his stomach. Lilly was gone. Duck was bitten. At least Clem was safe and Carley was alive. But Duck... Kenny and Katja- two people who had already been through so much, were losing their son. Although the boy wasn't too bright, his innocence all reminded them of what things were like before the walkers. Thinking about what they would have to do when Duck got worse made Lee's chest tighten with emotion, his face lowered in such despair that for a brief moment, every ounce of hope seemed to evaporate. Lee's thoughts shifted to Clementine and Carley and felt emotionally weak at just the thought of something happening to either of them. They were all he had left; Carley already relieved him of so much pain he held on to from his past; while Clementine brought out the fatherly side he had never been able to experience in his previous life.

Just as Katjaa had said, there was a first-aid kit in one of the cabinets above the sink.

"How's she doing?" he sat down on the other side of Carley.

"I-I don't know." Ben answered.

"I'm fine." Carley muttered, but the look of pain on her face said otherwise.

"I'll stay with her," Lee gestured towards the table, "Sit down, Ben. Relax."

"Yeah man, sure." Ben's voice dulled, feeling useless as always, the weight of guilt heavy on his shoulders for knowing what he had yet to confess.

Lee turned his attention to Carley, who was lying on her side, the wounded shoulder facing up. "Hey." he said softly.

"Hey." she breathed, almost in a whisper.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." she gave him a tired look.

Pain glistened in Lee's eyes, "Duck is sick. Hopefully Katjaa will fix you up on our next pit stop. For now, I'm going to give you some painkillers. Think you can sit up?" he asked, taking out a bottle.

"Yeah..." the woman slowly sat up.

"Take these." he handed two tablets to her, "It should decrease pain within 20 minutes."

Carley took the painkillers without difficulty. Lee looked at the woman for a moment, noticing droplets of blood around her neck, which had happened when the bullet grazed her shoulder.

"Want me to clean that up?" Lee suddenly offered and Carley looked at him curiously. He returned her gaze with an awkward shrug, "Katjaa can take care of the actual wound..."

Carley smiled, "I'd appreciate it."

Lee nodded, glancing over to Clementine, "Hey Clem?" The girl was sitting at a round table with Ben.

She looked up to him instantly, "Yes?"

"See if there's any type of cloth beneath the sink. Rinse it under some water and bring it back, okay?"

The little girl nodded and did as she had been instructed. She came back with a soaked cloth. "Great." Lee said with a smile, "Thanks, sweet pea."

She took a seat near him, knowing he needed space to tend to Carley. With a painful sigh, Lee placed the wet cloth against Carley's skin, washing away the dried blood. Lee's heart nearly broke having to see her in pain. The weight of guilt he carried seemed to have gotten heavier. Although there was nothing he had done to let this happen, Lee felt that he could have done something to **_prevent_** it from happening.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

Carley stared at him, "Why are you apologizing?"

"I should have been quicker..." Lee muttered, wiping off another area of dried blood, "At least more aware of her mental state."

She touched his cheek, "You have got to stop blaming yourself for things that are out of your control."

He felt slight comfort in her words but as soon as he looked at her injured shoulder, remorse washed over him once more. There was an unbearable pain building in his chest. Failing to protect someone reestablished the deep frustration Lee had towards himself.

"There." his eyes flickered up to meet Carley's.

"Lee, look what I found." Clementine had momentarily got up to go through a crate and came across a fleece blanket.

The man smiled at her, "That's great, sweet pea. Make yourself comfortable."

She shook her head and held it out to him, "I want Carley to have it."

Lee and Carley exchanged a glance, as if they were parents making a decision on how to respond to the compassion this child displayed.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Carley said with admiration- the little girl beamed.

Before Carley closed her eyes, she squeezed Lee's hand, "I don't know where I'd be without you, Lee Everett."

They both thought the same thing; **_Dead _**. As she drifted into sleep, Lee lay a hand on her upper back, reassuring his presence. This gave her a reason to fall asleep with a small smile. Shortly afterwards, Clementine scooted closer to Lee who instinctively wrapped his arm around the girl, knowing that the events of tonight would leave another traumatic experience for her to remember. It wouldn't be helping to tell her about Duck, but Katjaa had asked him to.

Lee's heart sank, "Sweetheart, there's something you need to know." he pulled her a bit closer.

"Is it about Lilly...?" the little girl asked quietly.

"No." he took another breath, trying to find the right words. There was no good way to break the melancholy news. After several moments, he spoke; "Duck is bitten."

Clementine's body slightly trembled and she finally let her head rest on Lee's torso. "I...I don't feel good." she said in a whisper.

"I know."

"Does that mean he's going to die?"

"We don't know that for sure." but his tone of voice was weak and unconvincing.

"It's okay, Lee." Clementine said softly, looking up at him, "You don't need to pretend." the man was at a loss for words as she added, "Is Duck going to become a walker?"

Then it clicked in his mind that neither Kenny or Katjaa would allow their son to become one of **_them_**- which meant the alternative was to shoot Duck in the head before he turned. Clementine noticed his silence and somehow understood what Lee had just realized, "Katjaa wouldn't want that. It would make her sad."

More pain seeped into Lee's heart and he knew this girl understood the situation more than she should have to. There was nothing to really say because nothing would change the fact that the boy would die- Duck's fate was inevitable. _At least I still have Lee_, Clementine thought to herself, pressing against him.

"I'm glad I have you." the man suddenly said, smiling down at her.

The little girl looked up to Lee with admiration, amazed that his words had practically matched her thoughts, "Me too."

"Is Carley going to be okay?" Clementine suddenly asked.

Lee's eyes fell upon the young woman laying beside him- she was breathing normally and seemed to be in such a state of peace; "Carley's pretty tough." he responded with a smile, "I think she's going to be fine."

It wasn't long until Clementine fell asleep and although Lee forced himself to stay awake, he fell into the exhaustion that only sleep could cure.

* * *

_ BAM! _

_ Carley's body hit the ground, motionless. For a moment, deathly silence defined their very existence. Then emotion settled in, reacting to what he had just seen. Lilly had shot a bullet right through Carley's skull. "DROP IT" Lee screamed, grabbing Lilly by the throat and pinning her against the RV. Clementine suddenly emerged from behind the RV, approaching him with a _

_ "Clem, get back in the-OH MY GOD." Lee took a step back, horrified to see that the girl had reanimated. "Jesus christ! What the fuck happened?!" Lee stumbled backward. Clementine lunged at him and he held her back. Despite his efforts, the girl's strength outmatched his. Lee's eyes frantically looked at Carley's body, a pool of blood pouring onto the earthy ground, he returned his stare just as Clementine sank her teeth into his throat._

_ "NO! JESUS CHRIST! NO!" he sobbed, "...no, fuck no."_


End file.
